Celebrity Deathmatch
by Mark T. T
Summary: Celebrity Deathmatch de Harry Potter! Humor y mucho mas! RR
1. Default Chapter

**_Celebrity Deathmatch_**

**__**

_Por Mark Tony T._

**La**** multitud grita emocionada, hay millones de expectadores, muggles, magos, fantasmas, elfos domesticos. **Es el caos total, todos gritan por que ya quieren que comienze el show.****

**Hay una mesa de madera en alguna parte, y en ella estan sentados dos hombres vestidos elegantemente, con traje y corbata: Son Fred y George Weasley. ****Ambos**** tiene microfonos en la mano y estan sonriendo hipocritamente. **

**Fred****: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA A TODOS**

**George: **Y bienvenidos a 

**Fred y George: **CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH!!!!!!!!!

**La multitud se vuelve loca. Aplauden y se escuchan fuegos artificiales.**

**George****: Algunos pensaran que le estamos copiando al show de MTV muggle.**

**Fred****: Pero no es cierto!**

**George: **Celebrity Deathmatch es nuestra creacion!

**Fred****: Lo inventamos cuando eramos jovenes e inocentes para podernos deshacer de Ron.**

**George****: Pero nuestra madre nos descubrio!**

**Fred****: Y por alguna extraña razon no nos dejo hacerlo.**

**George****: Pero MTV se entero de la idea y nos la copio.**

**Fred****: BASTARDOS! **

**George: **Queremos nuestros derechos de autor!

**Fred****: Pero ya por fin podemos hacer lo que queramos, y lo vamos a hacer solo para ustedes, nuestros queridos lectores.**

**George****: Exacto! No porque queremos ser famosos, ni nada. Solo para su entretenimiento.**

**Fred**** y George se miran, y luego sonrien hipocritamente.**

**Fred****: Este es nuestro primer episodio de CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH. Lee Gordan nos va a presentar a las personas que pelearan hoy.**

************

**En unos vestidores, aparece Lee Gordan, tambien sonriendo hipocritamente y con un microfono en la mano.******

**Lee: **Hola queridos expectadores. Estoy aqui en el........jeje...........vestidores  de chavas entrevistando a unas  de nuestras primeras concursantes........HERMIONE GRANGER!

**Hermione**** esta sentada vestida como siempre : con su uniforme de escuela, y esta leyendo un libro :  _Guia__ de como defenderse en contra de bastardos y personas fastidiosas que se quieren pasar de listos, o guia para ser un bastardo o persona que se quiere pasar de lista._**

****

**Lee****: Hola Hermione! Dinos que opinas acerca de la oponente con la que tienes que pelear. Y por que vas a pelear tu si eres tan pacifica.**

**Hermione se ve furiosa**

**Hermione**** : Yo no di la idea para esto, solamente que ella se esta pasando de lista diciendome que me estoy robando a su hermano pero que tambien me estoy llevando a Harry, pero que hay rumores que tambien ando con Draco Malfoy. Y ademas................me ha llamado una tonta! Y que utilzo magia para parecer sabelotodo. COMO SE ATREVE!**

**Lee****: Pues le vas a tener que enseñar Hermione, si sabes que puedes llevas algunas cosas para ayudarte a .....aniquilar al enemigo !**

**Hermione**** rie malisiosamente: O si se, y tengo una sorpresa para esa tipa........... **

**Hermione**** comienza a reirse como histerica y malvada. Luego se da cuenta que Lee la esta viendo como si estubiera loca.**

**Hermione****: Perdon, me deje llevar.**

**Lee****: Si se nota, si se nota.**

**Lee Gordan voltea y ve a los expectadores: **Pues aqui esta una de nuestras participantes quien peleara para limpiar su nombre. La pregunta es...ganara ella? Es Lee Gordan reportando.

************

**De regreso a donde estan Fred y George Weasley quienes estaban hablando entre si. Cuando notan que los estan viendo, voltean y vuelven a sonreir hipocritamente.**

**Atras se oye a la multitud gritando emocionadamente, algunos gritando: HERMIONE! HERMIONE!**

**Fred: **Muy bien hecho, Lee. 

**George: **Ahora Cho Chang nos presentara a nuestra segunda peleadora.

************

**Aparece Cho en otros verstidores de chicas, alado de ella esta sentada Ginny Weasley, quien tiene la misma sonrisa hipocrita de Fred y George.**

**Cho: **Muchas gracias, George. Pues aqui estoy entrevistando a Ginny Weasley. Ginny por que – con tus propias palabras- le quieres patear ese trasero de nerd de Hermione?

**Ginny: **Pues por muchos motivos,  primero sabe perfectamente que le gusta a Ron y no hace nada, y la veo muy coqueta con Harry, y ultimamente he escuchado de unos muggles bien raros que se dicen llamar "HP fans" que tambien se rumura que le gusta Draco Malfoy. Y yo lo encuentro muy injusto ya que no deja a hombres para nosotras.

**Cho: **Tienes razon...la Granger esa, Harry solo hablaba de la perfecta Granger.

**Realizando que todo el mundo la estaba escuchando se vio sorprendida y sonrio hipocritamente.**

**Cho: **O perdon, me deje llevar. Eso significa, Ginny, que solamente te quieres pelear con ella por que se esta llevando a todos los machos disponibles?

**Ginny le sonrie: **No, no solo por eso...no soy una zorr.....digo, tambien por que pienso que en verdad esta engañando a todo el mundo diciendo que es inteligente cuando estoy segura que solo utiliza un hechizo de inteligencia.

**Ginny sonrie hipocritamente. **

**Cho: **Pues esta es nuestra segunda participante.  La pregunta es.....ganara ella? Es Cho Chang reportando.

************

**De regreso a donde estan Fred y George.**

**Fred: **Muchas gracias, Cho!

**Lee Gordan esta detras de ellos.**

**Lee****: Hey! Cho se robo mi linea!  No es justo!**

**George: **Si, si Lee, como digas, pero tenemos que comenzar la pelea!

**Fred: **Y aqui comienza! 

**La multitud grita histerica. Mientras de un lado sale Hermione Granger con su uniforme y su mochila, y del otro lado sale Ginny, tambien con uniforme. Ambas se dirigen al ring que esta en el centro del estadio.  El ring fue decorado como una pequeña biblioteca con una mesa y un gran mueble con muchos libros.**

**Ginny y Hermione se suben al ring y se miran con intenso odio. En el centro del ring esta el referi: Dobby, vestido como tal.**

**Dobby: **Pues aqui estan! Recuerden! No utilizen magia! Uno....................dos.................tres, comienzen!.

************

Ginny y Hermione se ven con intenso odio.

'Vas a lamentar lo que has dicho de mi!' grita Hermione apuntando a Ginny.

'No lo creo! Eres una zorra!' le grita Ginny.

'Mira quien habla, señora tengo-un-novio-cada-5-minutos.'

Las dos se acercan y se comienzana a dar a cachetadas.

La multitud deja de gritar emocionada y se le queda viendo al par de chicas cacheteandose.

'Queremos mas pelea!' grita un fantasma.

**Fred: **Pues parece que este par de chavas, no saben pelear!

**George: **siguamos viendo.

Ginny y Hermione se dejan de cachetear y ven que el publico las estan viendo aburridos. Hermione entonces agarra el libro _Hogwarts, la historia _ que estaba encima de la mesa, y le da un buen golpe en la cara a Ginny con el.

**Fred: **Uhhhh eso debio de doler.

Ginny se comienza a sobar la cara, pero Hermione histericamente le comienza a pegar con el libro de 5000 paginas. Ginny esta indefenca, cuando de repente saca su bateadora que obtuvo en el equipo de Quidditch.

Y le pega a Hermione como si fuera un Quaffle. 

Ginny la sigue pegando y pegando, cuando saca agarra una Quaffle que estaba en un mueble y se lo batea pegandole a Hermione en la cabeza.

'HA!' grita Ginny, 'toma esa zorra!'

Ginny se sube encima del cuerpo de Hermione y le comienza a dar de puñetazos, entonces Hermione alza los brazos y comienza a jalarle los pelos de Ginny. La multitud esta gritando de emocion.

Hermione y Ginny estan en esa pocicion: Hermione jalandole los pelos a Ginny y Ginny encima de ella pegandole, cuando George anuncia.

**George: **Muuuuy bien chavas, quedense en esa pocicion por que es tiempo de publicidad!!!

Hermione y Ginny se quedan quietas.

'Como que en esta pocicion?' dice Ginny. 'Duele mucho como esta me esta jalando el pelo.'

'Y Ginny en verdad me esta lastimando ya que esta sentada en mi pansa.'

**Fred: **Hemos dicho en esa pocicion! Si no quedan discalificadas.

Ginny y Hermione con cara de dolor aceptan.

************

**Fred y George voltean a los expectadores.**

**Fred: **Pues asi es..

**George: **Es hora de comerciales!!!!

**Fred: **Enseguida continuamos!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~COMERCIALES *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Comienza una cancion de misterio y terror, y se comienzana  ver varias escenas: **

Una cabeza de demonio de piedra muy enojada, abriendo los ojos.

Un retrato de Sirius Black quien esta viendo a los expectadores con mirada triste.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Neville y Luna sentados en circulo jugando un juego de mesa parecido a la botella.

_'Solo se puede decir la verdad...' _

Un espiritu de un señor obscuro de hace mil años busca venganza....

_'El caos va a comenzar'_

Primer paso..

Poner en contra a los buenos...

_Malos entendidos...._

_Peleas..._

_Confuciones.........._

_A quien creer, cuando tienes miedo a que sea cierto....._

'Hermione! Tienes que decidirte! A MI O A RON!'

Hermione llorando en la biblioteca.

Una lechuza volando con una carta...

' Weasley...digo, Ginny. No es lo que parece.'

Ginny dandole una cachetada a Draco...

'_COMO PUDISTE!'_

'_CREI EN TI!'_

Molly agarrando una carta de una lechuza..

'Vigila a tu marido..'

'Solo Potter sabia mi secreto....'

'Solo Dumbledore sabia eso..'

'Solo se lo conte se lo conte a Neville.. no—no pudo haber hecho eso!'

Segundo paso.....

Ver como los 'buenos' comienzan una guerra entre ellos..

El gran salon con todos los alumnos sentados, todos callados

Las lechuzas vienen

McGonagall cierra los ojos

'Como pudiste!'

Las cuatro casas se paran...y comienza la guerra....

_Amigos_

_Enemigos_

_Sabes identificarlos?_

Tercer paso...

Listo para actuar...

_una prueba de confiansa..y amistad..._

_quienes  lo lograran?_

**_Wingledom: Nunca invoques_**

****

**_De Tony T_**

****

**_Fanfiction.net_**

****

****

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Fred y George estan sentados en la mesa con su sonrisa hipocrita.**

**George: **Pues ese fue el comercial!

**Fred: **Queridos espectadores, si quieren que aparesca este tipo de publicidad de sus fanfictions en futuros comerciales...

**George: **Dejen buenos reviews! 

**Fred: **Y no olviden dejar el nombre del fanfiction!

**George: **Solo tres comerciales por episodio.....bueno...tal vez cuatro...

**Fred: **dejen su mail!

**George: **Mas informacion, al final de este episodio.

**Fred: **Tenemos que continuar la pelea! Ya Hermione y Ginny estan mostrando muecas de dolor.

Hermione y Ginny seguian en la misma pocicion de hace minutos.

**Dobby vuelve a entrar en escena.**

**Dobby: **Segundo round!....que comienze!

************

Hermione y Ginny se paran.

'Preparate para sufrir, Ginny!'

'No lo creo'

En eso, Hermione agarra la mesa de estudio y la rompe en la cabeza de Ginny.

Ginny adolorida cominenza a ver estrellas. 

Hermione agarra la silla y comienza a darle golpes a Ginny con ella. 

Ginny recupera lo conciencia  y comienza a correr hacia el mueble, ya cuando Hermione esta justo atras de ella, Ginny sonrie y con un movimiento hace caer el mueble y con movimientos rapidos se quita de donde esta y el pueble cae encima de Hermione aplastandola.

Ginny comienza a reir triunfalmente. Cuando de repente una Hermione le da un puñetazo desde atras. Ginny confunfida la ve perpleja.

'Como hiciste eso!'

Y voltea a ver al mueble, donde otra Hermione esta intentando pararlo.

Entonces se da cuenta que esas Hermiones tienen un gira tiempo colgados en sus gargantas.

'Ustedes vienen del pasado!' grita Ginny.

'Asi es!' Gritan otras cinco Hermiones, se acercan y comienzan a pegarle a Ginny.

**Fred: **Truco muy ingenuoso de Hermione, en verdad.

**George: **No lo dudo!

Dobby entra al ring, donde Ginny ya esta tirada en el suelo y cinco Hermiones le estan pegando con libros.

**Dobby: **Solo una Hermione a la vez!

Las Hermiones reprochan y tocan sus giratiempos desapareciendo, dejando a solo una de ellas.

Ginny se para. 'Con que quieres jugar, sucio, eh?' le dice a Hermione.

Entonces Ginny saca un libro negro: el diario Rydlle.

Lo abre y grita:  Tom has aparecer al basilisquo!

Hermione comienza a asustarse. Entonces del libro salen Tom Ryddle y una serpiente gigantesca.

Hermione asustada grita.  'ELFOS!! AYUDA!!'

Entonces un monton de pequeños elfos domesticos se suben al ring.

**Fred: **No que Hermione estaba en contra de la explatacion de elfos.

**George: ** Debe ser por eso que los elfos la estan ayudando.

Entonces el basilisquo ve a las decenas de elfos con cuchillos de cocina atacandolo, entonces abre la boca, y comienza a devorarlos.

Hermione comienza a gritar histerica. 'PEDO! PEDO!'

'TE LO HABRAS TIRADO TU!! POR QUE YO NO FUI!'

'NO SEA COCHINA' reproca Tom Ryddle.

'NO!!! ES MI ASOCIACION EN CONTRA DE EXPLOTACION DE ELFOS DOMESTICOS!!'

pero muy tarde, el basilisquo ya se habia comido a todos, entonces va hacia Hermione, y abre la boca.

Hermione ve el diario tirado en el piso y se apresura hacia el. Ya cuando iba a llegar, cae al suelo, el basilisquo la estaba mordiendo.

Entonces Hermione agarra uno de los cuchillos de cocina de los elfos y arrastrandose mientras la serpiente la esta mordiendo la parte de atras llega al diario y lo clava.

'No!!!' gritan Tom y Ginny.

Entonces el libro comienza a absorber al basilisquo y mientas Tom estaba siendo absorbido agarra a Ginny y dice 'tu vendras con migo!'

Ginny grita, entonces ambos se convierten en puro homo de colores y son absorbidos por el diario. Pero ya cuando paso todo, la cabeza de Ginny sale del libro.

'Tu vendas con migo!' le grita a Hermione, entonces saca una mano del libro y la absorbe tambien a ella.

El libro se cierra. Dejando a todos en silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Entonces, la multitud comienza a aplaudir emocionada.

**Fred: **Pues parece ser que ambas ganaron!

**George: ** Fred, en verdad, ambas perdieron.

**Fred: **Tienes razon, George!

**George: ** Pues este ha sido la primera pelea: Hermione vs. Ginny!!!! 

**Fred: **Tenemos noticias de Cho Chang quien esta en el lobby!

**George: **Vayamos a ver!

************

**Cho Chang sigue con su sonrisa hipocrita y el microfono en la mano. Alado de ella esta Lord Voldemort, y atras de el esta su grupo de mortifagos con pop corns, Coca Cola y banderas diciendo: Vamos Voldi, VAMOS!**

**Cho: **Pues ya saben quien ha aparecido por que quiere participar.

**Voldemort: **Es la oportunidad perfecta de enseñarle al mundo que voy a vencer a Harry Potter!!!

**Mortifagos: **VAMOS VOLDI; VAMOS!

**Cho: **Y que bueno que no vas a ataquarnos a todos!

**Voldemort: **Eso solo lo pienso hacer ya cuando acabe con Harry Potter.

**Cho: **A que lindo detalle. Pero si sabe que Harry Potter ya esta puesto para una pelea, no?

**Voldemort: **Que?? No!

**Cho: **Pero no se preocupe! Si gana va a poder pelear con usted en las semifinales! Para eso tienes que pelear con alguien primero.

**Voldemort: **No me importa con quien! Solamente que llege a pelear con Harry Potter.

**Cho: ** No se preocupe, hay uno disponible. Que le parece si pelea contra Grawp?

**Voldemort: **Quien demonios es Grawp? No me importa!

**Cho: **Tomare eso como un Si!! 

**Mortifagos: **VAMOS VOLDI; VAMOS!!

**Cho: **Pues este es mi informe......es Cho Chang reportando.

************

**Fred y George siguen con sus sonrisas hipocritas.**

**Fred: **No sabemos cuando va a poder pasar esa pelea, por que ya tenemos planeados los siguientes episodios!

**George: **Si quieren saber, quien peleara con quien...

**Fred: **No se lo pierdan!

**Fred y George: **ESTE FUE....CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH!!!! HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!

******************************************************************************+

N/A:  Gracias por leer el fanfic. Y dejen reviews!

Si quieren publicidad de sus fanfictions: Solo 3 o 4 fanfictions por episodio (son muchos) y seran elegidos por los mejores reviews. Dejen el nombre del fanfiction al final del review junto con su mail. Respondere a tres o cuatro (tal vez hasta mas) , y los que reciban el mail tendran que escribir su publicidad y enviarmela por e-mail. =)

Por favor dejen reviews, y lean mi otro fic! Wingledom: Nunca invoques.  ( el de los comerciales ;) )

Gracias.

****

****


	2. Episodio 2

Advertencia: Tiene uno que otro spoiler del quinto libro! 

(Aviso: La primera escena de este capitulo fue tomada de la pelicula „El Lunatico" asi que no me denuncien!....aunque si hablamos de denunciar......todos nosotros acabamos en la carcel ^^)

**_Celebrity Deathmatch_**

**_Episodio_****_ 2 _**

_Por__ Mark Tony T._

******************************************************

**Peeves el Poltergeist entrá en la escena. No hay música de fondo, ni siquiera hay fondo. Es puro negro.**

**Peeves se pone en la mitad de la pantalla y ve a los lectores con cara seria.**

**Peeves: **Siento informales a todos que este episodio de Celebrity Deathmatch...y toda la serie ha sido cancelada por culpa de MTV quien nos ha demandado diciendo que les estamos robando la idea. Pero no es cierto. Ellos nos la robaron, y estan celosos.

**Se escucha la voz de Fred desde muy lejos: **BASTARDOS

**Peeves: **Pero sabemos la verdadera razón por la que ha sido cancelado. Este show es violentamente chistoso para la salud. Asi que siento informarles que ya se acabo.

Adios.

**Peeves sale de la escena.**

**Comienzan a subir los creditos:**

**                                Cast**

**Fred...................................................George**

**George..............................................Fred**

**Harry Potter.....................................Dan Radcli...a no…este el verdadero…..Harry Potter**

**Hermione Granger..........................Herms (Hermione) Granger**

**Ron Weasley....................................Ronnikins Weasley**

**Peeves…………………….………..Peeves**

**Ginny………………………..…...…Ginny**

**Espectadores alocados……........…fans en fanfiction.net**

**Hagrid..............................................Hagrid**

**Remus Lupin...................................Remus**

**Severus Snape.................................Snape**

**La cabeza de Peeves se asoma.**

**Peeves: **Siguen ahi? Es que no entienden? Se ha terminado! Adios! Chu Chu! Fuera!

**Umbridge****.........................................Umbitch.....digo Umbridge**

**Albus**** Dumbledore..........................Albie (Albus)**

**Minerva McGonagall...........................Minerva McGonagall**

**Lee Jordan.......................................Lee Jordan**

**Peeves se vuelve a asomar.**

**Peeves: **No captan? Que se vayan!  No va a pasar nada. Se ha terminado.

**Cho Chang......................................Ching Chong (la verdadera no la encontramos)**

**Filch......................................................amargado de la vida Filch**

**Neville Longbottom.............................Neville Longbottom**

**Luna Lovegood...................................Luna Lovegood**

**Trelawney..........................................no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero la misma**

**Draco Malfoy.....................................Drakins (es el mismo)**

**Molly Weasley....................................Molly**

**Peeves: **Sinceramente que son tontos, eh? VAYANSE

**Lucius Malfoy....................................Lucius**

**Narcissa Malfoy.................................Narcissa**

**Voldemort...........................................Voldie**

**Mortifagos...........................................club de admiradores de voldie**

**Todos los demas..................................todos los demas**

** COPYRIGHT  **

**DERECHOS NO RECERVADOS**

**_BASTARDOOOOOOOOS: - Fred_**

****

**Silencio**

**Silencio**

**Peeves se vuelve a asomar y suspira.**

**Peeves: **Humanos, de veras que son brutos.

**Peeves se para en el centro de la pantalla.**

**Peeves: **BROMA!!! JAJA!!!!!! 

**Peeves apunta con un dedo a los lectores.**

**Peeves: **Cayeron!

**Todo tipo de frutas y verduras comienzan a caer: Tomates, platanos, etc. A Peeves , como es fantasma no le afecta.**

**Peeves: **Okay, Okay. COOOOOMENZEMOS!!!!

**********************************

**Se oye a la multitud gritando emocionada, aplausos y fuegos artificiales.**

**Fred y George estan sentandos atras de la mesa de madera vestidos elegantemente y sonriendo hipocritamente.**

**Fred: **Bienvenidos de nuevo

**George: **este es el nuevo episodio de...

**Se escucha el sonido de tambores..**

**Fred y George: **CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH!

**La multitude aplaude, grita y chifla emocionada.**

**Fred: **Muchisimas gracias por dejar reviews!

**George: **Hoy les tenemos una sorpresa.

**Fred: **Hoy no vamos a tener una pelea.

**George: **Hoy vamos a tener _dos _peleas!!

**La multitud grita emocionada, se escuchas fuegos artificiales, chiflidos y muchos aplausos.**

**Fred: **Hemos recibido reviews, en los cuales nuestros expectadores nos dicen que peleas les gustarian ver.

**George: **Veamos las peleas solicitadas!

**Fred comienza a leer de las cartas:**

_Padma__ vs. Parvati_

_Ron__ vs. Draco_

_Lucius__ vs. Snape_

_Remus__ vs. Sirius_

_Crabbe__ vs. Goyle_

_Norberto vs Ron_

_Bellatrix__ vs Narcissa_

_Hagrid__ vs Madame Maxime_

**George voltea a ver a los espectadores: **Veremos si podemos hacer algo.

**En las tribunos estan sentados Madame Maxime y Hagrid.**

**M.Maxime: **Oh, oiste eso Hagrid? Piensan que queremos pelear!****

**Hagrid: **Como si tuvieramos alguna razon.

**Madam maxime se rie nerviosamente.**

**M.Maxime: **Execpto que no te quieres casar.

**Hagrid: **Y tu nunca te callas

**M.Maxime: **Y tu no quieres tener hijos

**Hagrid:  **Y tu siempre me aburres

**M.Maxime: ** Y tu nunca te bañas!

**Hagrid: **Y tu con tu bendito acento!

**M.Maxime: **Y tu con tus ronquidos!

**La pareja de semigigantes se paran y comienzan a gritar apuntandose los unos a los otros.**

**Hagrid: **Ok! PELIEMOS!

**M. Maxime: **Tu te lo buscaste!

**De regreso a la mesa principal estan Fred y George sonriendo hipocritamente.**

**George: **Que linda pareja

**Fred: **Ni lo dudes, ya esta formando la cola para inscribirse a Celebrity Deathmatch!

**George: **Sabemos que el publico ya quiere que comienze la primera pelea!

**George: **Pues veamosla!

**Aparece el ring, de un lado sale Voldemort, pero no vestido con su tunica, sino solo con sus boxers de boxeo. Como solo lleva poco tiempo desde que regreso al poder, esta raquiticamente flaco.**

**Atras de el, vienen los mortifagos, con banderas diciendo "VAMOS VOLDI VAMOS!" Y tambien estan Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange vestidas de porristas.**

**Voldemort se sube al ring, y la multitud comienza a gritar : BUUUU.**

**Voldemort: **Los matare a todos!

**Mortifagos y las dos porristas: **VAMOS VOLDI VAMOS!

**Entonces se escucha unos pasos, que retumban el estadio completo.**

**En la mesa de Fred y George hay un vaso de agua. El agua comienza a temblar.**

**Entonces entra Grawp, el gigante, y se sube en el ring.**

**Mortifagos: **vamos voldi vamos.....

**Entra Dobby y se pone en medio de los peleadores.**

**Dobby: **Ya saben las reglas. NO magia.

**Voldemort: **Mama..

**Dobby:  **1.............2........................3 Que comienzen!

**Mortifagos: **vamos voldi vamos.....

**Voldemort se pone en la posicion de boxear, y comienza a dar golpes en el aire, preparandose.**

**Grawp hace un movimiento...**

**El pie de Grawp aplasta por completo Voldemort. **

**Fred: **Asi quedense!

**George: **Ya que es... hora de comerciales!

**Voldemort se escucha dese abajo del pie de Grawp:**

**Voldemort: **asadsah! Safafge aef!!!

**************************************

**George voltea a la camara sonriendo hipocritamente.**

**Fred: **Asi es! 

**George: **Es hora de nuestro primer comercial!

**Fred: **Regresamos despues de esta publicidad!

**George: **Celebrity Deathmatch!!

**                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~COMERCIALES *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Se empiezan a ver unas cuantas escenas mientras a la vez se puede escuchar una música al fondo la cual no se logra distinguir:

Una historia basada en el amor, en un amor perdido, en el reencuentro y el olvido. "Necesito valor para olvidarte, un valor que no tengo, que he perdido" 

Se puede observar a una chica de cabellos largos y rizados, con una tristeza indefinible.

"_¿Qué te sucede amiga, te noto muy fuera del mundo?"_

_"Es que está enamorada y le está huyendo al amor"_

_"No es cierto"_

Aparece una escena, a la luz de la luna y dos personas sentadas en un parque, conversando muy a gusto.

"Siento que te conozco desde hace años" "Yo también" 

_"Es extraño ¿no?"_

"Bésame" 

_"Parece que es lo único que quieres de mí y me choca" –_Se observa a la chica levantándose muy disgustada, dejando al chico de ojos claros sólo.

"Ya te olvidé, ya no necesito de ti" 

_"pero ahora soy yo la que te ama"_

_"Discúlpame, ya no puedo hacer nada"_

Se oscurece la pantalla y aparecen los personajes de la historia abrazados 

Antagonistas y protagonistas juntos en una batalla a vencer... tratar de olvidar a alguien que no sabes si algún día va a regresar.

"Todos en la vida tenemos que dejar algo que realmente deseamos" 

Aparece el chico de ojos verdes

"Siempre he dicho que las cosas pasan por una razón, y no me dejaré vencer" 

**Se observan a los personajes en cámara lenta, abrazados como anteriormente y se escucha la voz de un narrador decir:**

Una historia llena de romances, amores y verdaderos amigos y enemigos.

Escrita por : "Beli Potter de Radcliffe"

Y dramatizada por grandes personajes que llenarán de vida a :

"Entre el amor y el odio" 

¡No te la pierdas! 

**Solo por:**

**Fanfiction.net!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**De regreso con Fred y George..**

**Fred esta recargando su cabeza en las manos y tiene los codos recargados en la mesa, tiene una cara de enamorado.**

**George se rie hipocritamente hacia la camara y voltea los ojos hacia Fred y rie nerviosamente.**

**Fred: **Oh..el amor...

**George rie hipocritamente.**

**Fred: **Podemos ver el comercial otra vez??

**George saca un bate de beisball desde abajo de la mesa, nunga dejando de mirar y sonreir hipocritamente a los expectadores, y le pega fuertemente a Fred.**

**Fred: **Ouch!!! ESA DOLIO

**George sigue riendose hipocritamente: **Fred!...estamos en aire!....

**Fred voltea a los lectores y comienza a sonreir hipocritamente también.**

**Fred: **Oh si, claro.

**George: **So, un comercial de una novela!

**Fred: **una novela..a puesto a que la autora es venezolana.

**George: **Pues sigamos con la pelea!

**Fred y George siguen sonriendo hipocritamente.**

**********************************

Grawp deja de pisar a Voldemort, quien se levanta viendo estrellas. El publico lo ve con la boca abierta y los mortifagos con ojos del tamaño de galeones.

Entonces Grawp se prepara y hace un salto mortal y cae encima de Voldemort.

La pelea asi sigue, la multitud dice a cada rato "Uuuuuh!" o "esa dolio!".

**Fred y George ven a la pelea con cara de dolor, ya no estan con sus sonrisas hipocritas, sino con muecas de lo brutal que esta la pelea.**

**Fred: **Auch! AAAuch! Esa debio de haber dolido!

**George: **Damas y caballeros, esto es brutal, Grawp esta asfixiando a Ya saben Quien! No! Ahora lo esta aplastando! Auch! OUCH!!! ESE FUE DURO.

**Publico: **Uhhhhhhh!!!

**Fred: **Esto es brutal! Grawp esta sentado encima de Ya saben quien! ESA DUELE! AUCH

**Mortifagos: **vamos voldi vamos

**Publico: **Ohhhh! Ahhhh! Ouuch!

**Martifagos: **vamos voldi vamos

**George: **Damas y caballero, Ya Saben Quien se esta volviendo a parar...........................Nop, ya esta otra vez en el piso. Ouch! Grawp! Esa es brutal

**Publico: **Uhhhh!

**Entonces viene un señor vestido elegantemente, y con un maletin. Se para alado de Fred y George. Es un abogado.**

**El abogado abre su maletin y saca unos papeles. Fred sigue viendo a la pelea con ojos de dolor, pero George voltea a ver al abogado.**

**Abogado: **Estamos en una denuncia, por que ustedes han calificado a este fic como "PG" y en verdad es muy violento por lo que deberia ser "R".

**George: **De que esta hablando?? No es _tan _violento.

**Publico: **Uhhhh!! 

**Fred: **AUCH!!! NO CON ESAS PINZAS!! DE DONDE LAS SACO?? PERO GRAWP! NO CON LAS PINZAS!!!

**George rie hipocritamente.**

**George: **Donde tiene pruebas que esto es tan violento, le apuesto a que no tiene ni una.

**Una señora en el publico: **Mario! Tapate los ojos! Esto es MUY violento.

**Resto del publico: **Ouchh!!! AHHH!

**Mortifagos: **vamos voldi vamos!

**Fred: **ALGUIEN QUITENLE ESAS PINZAS!!

**Niña en el publico: **esta es la pelea mas violenta que veo en mi vida!

**George rie hipocritamente.**

**George: ** Creo que tienen que hablar con _nuestra abogada! Fleur!_

**Fleur aparece vestida de rojo, y muy bien maquillada. El abogado se queda con la boca abierta.**

**Fleur con voz coqueta: **Hay algun problema? Hmm, estas guapo. Como te llamas?

**Abogado: **Ga......grrafasf aa  afawfq f qwffwoqhiqwflaw 

**Fleur va y lo besa y dice:  **vamos a discutirlo en mi cuarto**. Y con eso Fleur y el abogado se van.**

**George ve riendose hipocritamente a la pareja irse del lugar y voltea a ver a Fred.**

**Fred: **Lo va a patear ahora! AUCH esa duele! OW!!! NO NO DE ESA FORMA.

**Se escucha un gran golpe y Voldemort sale disparado hacie el techo, en el cual forma la figura de una persona raquitica, y Voldemort esta fuera del estadio a miles de millas de lejos.**

**La multitud grita y aplaude emocionada.**

**George: **Pues la pelea ha terminado!

**Fred: **Que brutal!

**George:  **Pues ya nos vamos a la segunda pelea!

**La multitud grita emocionada, se oyen tambores y fuegos artificiales.**

**Grawp ya se fue del ring y ahora hay un armario y un estante con muchas pociones.**

**De un extremo sale Severus Snape, quien esta vestido como siempre: con su tunica negra. Hay muchos "Buus!" en la multitud pero los Slytherin en ella comienzan a gritar emocionados.**

**Del otro lado del estadio sale Remus Lupin, quien esta vestido como de costumbre, con su camisa y pantalon parchados.**

**Muchas personas en la multitud gritan emocionados.**

**Lee Jordan aparece en escena, quiere entrevistar a uno de los dos peleadores antes que se suban en el ring, como esta mas cerca de Snape se acerca a el.**

**Lee: **Hola profesor Snape! Dinos por que quieres pelear con Lupin?

**Snape: **Grrrrrrrrrr.

**Lee: **Quien fue quien dio idea de la pelea?

**Snape: **Grrrrrr.

**Lee: **Siempre ha sido asi de gruñon?

**Snape: **Desaparecete Gordan!

**Snape se sube al ring, y Lee se queda mirando a los expectadores riendose hipocritamente con el microfono en la mano.**

**Lee: **No es un amor?****

**Remus y Snape se suben en el ring y se ven con intenso odio.**

**Snape: **Preparate para sufrir! Licantropo!

**Remus: **Eso ya lo veremos, cabeza grasosa!

**Se escucha la voz de Fred.**

**Fred: ** Ok, Ok! Quedense en eso! Por que es hora de comerciales!

**********************************

**Fred y George siguen sentados en la mesa de madera riendo hipocritamente.**

**George: **Pues es hora de publicidad.

**Fred: **Disfrutenla!

**                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~COMERCIALES *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Cuando lo inevitable llega… 

_-Patrón azul... es un ángel.-_

**Y la humanidad peligra…**

_-Ritsuko llama a los pilotos, diles que estén listos en 300 segundos. Preparen los Eva_

**Y la salvación depende…**

_-Asuka ¿estás bien?_

**De unos niños…**

_-1 minuto para inactividad _

**Con la fuerza y destreza para eliminar…**

_-Lo tengo.... _

**El mal…**

_-Doña Blanca esta cubierta... de pilares de oro y plata...- cantaban alegremente y en coro los…_

_Teletubbies_

**Una poción fallida….**

_-Con cuidado Harry…_

**Un pretexto…**

_-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor_

**Un error…**

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONEEEE!!!!!!!!_

**Lira W.M y Reeo T.KE bros presenta**

_-¿Dónde estamos?_

**Una producción del teclado IBM y la cafeína.**

-Despedidos, Rechazados, Botados, Renunciados, Jubilados, Corridos, Fired, Out, Game over, Nominados y expulsados, ……

**Nominada al premio Get Out! De Fanfiction.net**

-¡Es tu culpa Baka-Shinji!

**De los ganadores al nobel de la estupidez**

- Ellos son….los nuevos pilotos….

**Llega…**

_-Oye Harry… hay baño aquí arriba._

_-No porque…_

_-No por nada, tienes papel?_

_-Ron no me digas que…_

_-No Hermione, eso te lo digo hasta el siguiente libro_

**La Sirenita III el encuentro con Mufasa en el Triángulo de las Verduras…**

**(¬-¬* | ^0^)**

**(*Zape*)**

**(^^' | x_X)**

**Digo… ejem….Evangelion Recargadoed**

Disponible con los mejores servicios de Internet

Oferta sólo válida en el área metropolitana y alrededores, también en la zona 2/0 

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a dichos autores, asi que son NUESTROS!!!. 

Reeo T.K.E.: MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAA-……..(tomo un respiro)………JAJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Lira W.M:  ._. (da de zapes a su hermano) AHHHH!!!! Se murio por falta de aire… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………..

 '

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**De regreso con Fred y George....**

**Fred se rie como histerico. George lo mira seriamente.**

**Fred sigue riendose como histerico murmurando: **Que hico Ron! Jajajaja

**George vuelve a sacar el bate de beisball y le vuelve a pegar fuertemente a Fred.**

**Fred: **Ouch! Ya es la segunda vez!

**George: **es que estamos en aire!

**Fred vuelve a voltear al publico y rie hipocritamente.**

**Fred: **Ah! Cierto!

**George: **Hmm, un fic de humor, eh? Quien lo escribio?

**Fred busca documentos, y dice: **Los hermanos Lira** W.M y Reeo T.KE.**

**George: **Parece que tenemos competencia, Fred.

**Fred: **Eso lo veremos..

**Fred y George se quedan mirando a los lectores sospechosamente. **

**Silencio**

**Silencio**

**Fred: **Eh...no tenemos que comenzar la segunda pelea?

**George se sonroja: **Cierto! Pues veamosla!!

******************************************************

Severus y Remus se ven con intenso odio. 

'Te vas a arrepentir de haberme llamado Snivellus!'  dice Snape.

'Que dijiste, Snivellus?' le responde Remus desafiante.

'Vamos a ver si te ries despues de esto..mira lo que le paso a tu amiguito Sirius!'

'No nombres a Sirius en esto...que en paz descanse.'

Sirius esta sentando a las tribunas comiendo cotufas ( N/A venezolano!...creo k tambien se le llaman palomitas) y al oir eso sube los brazos exasperado y roda los ojos.

**Sirius: **Pero coño! Me voy a comprar una pizza, me pierdo, y para el mundo ya estoy muerto!!!

Entonces entra Dobby en el ring y se pone en medio de los dos peleadores.

**Dobby: **Ok! Recuerden NO magia! ....1........................2...........................3............................Comienzen!

Remus le da un golpe en la cara a Snape. Snape se lo devuelve, y asi estan los peleadores por unos momentos, luego se comienzan a desesperar y pelean como caiga. 

Severus comienza a jalarle el pelo a Remus, quien comienza a maldecir por el dolor. Snape comienza a reirse mientras comienza a jalar mas fuerte. Entonces Remus hace un movimiento con el pie, y hace que Severus resbale y caiga de cara al piso.

Mientras Snape se esta volviendo a levantar, Remus comienza a jalarle el pelo.

Bueno..trataba de jalarle el pelo.

Era tan grasoso que era imposible agarrarlo firmemente, siempre se deslizaba de las manos de Remus. Lupin ya se estaba frustrando.

'Que tipo de pelo es este!' dijo el, mientras mas trataba de agarrar mas pelo el cual se deslizaba de sus manos.

Snape se paro por completo y le da una patada a Remus quien cae al piso. Snape hace un salto mortal de una forma que debia de caer encima de Remus. Pero atino mal, y cayo en el piso de cara.

La multitud gritaba emocionada.

Snape se para viendo a Lupin enojado. 'Tu te lo buscaste!' dice Snape.

Entonces agarra uno de los frascos de pociones y se lo avienta a Remus. El frasco rompe en su cara, y la piel de remus se vuelve verde. Lupin agarra otro frasco y se lo avienta a Snape, a Snape le comienzan a salir plumas de gallina. Y asi comienzan ambos a tirarse mas y mas frascos. 

Al final Remus tiene el pelo de color azul, y esta muy peludo.

Severus sigue con sus plumas de gallina,  pero ahora tiene una que otra escama.

Los dos se acercan y se siguen dando de golpes. 

Snape dice una que otra  vez  "kikiriki!"

Entonces Remus se aleja. 'Preparate Snape!'  Remus comienza a reirse histericamente. 

'Gryndilus!! Vengan!' (N/A: no se si escribi bien el nombre ^^) entonces un monton de peuqeños demonios de color azul o verde vienen y todos se suben en Snape, quien comienza a gritar  y a correr de un lado a otro. Los demosios lo muerden. Ya no se ve Snape sino un monton de Gryndilus encima de el.

Entonces entra Dobby en escena.

**Dobby: **Solo pueden pelear dos personas!

Los Gryndilus se van y dejan a un Snape viendo estrellas en el piso. Remus se acerca y comienza a darle de golpes, entonces Severus suelta una patada y Sirius cae unos metros atras. Snape se levanta y va al estante llenos de pociones y lo tira encima de Remus.

Lupin esta debajo de una montaña de humo y madera. Entonces sale Lupin......o se le podria llamar asi. Remus tenia una trompa en vez de nariz y tenia tentaculos en vez de manos. Snape comienza a reirse histericamente, se acerca y Remus no le puede tirar ningun golpe ya que sus manos son tentaculos de pulpo.

Snape sigue dandele golpes y patadas. Remus cae al suelo. Snape va y agarra un pedazo de madera y lo rompe en la cabeza de Remus.

'Cabeza dura, eh?' dice Snape sonriente.

Entonces se oye una voz amplificada en todo el estadio. El publico, Fred, George, Snape y la cosa llamada Remus buscan con la mirada.

'AQUI ARRIBA!' todos voltean hacia el techo del estadio. En una plataforma que esta colgada al techo esta parada  una muchacha alta, delgada, y tiene el pelo de color cafe. Tiene una camisa de "REMUS LUPIN FAN", la fan se llama Steffanie.

**Steffanie: **Preparate para sufrir, Snape! Y deja en paz a Remus.

**Steffanie comienza a reirse histericamente.**

**5 minutos despues...**

**Steffanie sigue riendose histericamente**

**5 minuros despues....**

**Steffanie sigue riendose histericamente..**

**Snape: **Que es lo que quieres!

**Steffanie: **Ah si! Remus! Mira aqui arriba!

**Steffanie abre un hueco en el techo dejando pasar luz de luna llena.....**

**Snape abre la boca sorprendido. Y remus se le queda mirando a la luna.**

**Fred: **Quedense en esa pocision!

**George: **Por que es hora de nuestro ultimo comercial!

**Snape: **Pero- Pero tengo que hacer algo para parar esta transformacion!

**George: **Hemos dicho en esa pocicion!

******************************************************

**Fred y George voltean a los expectadores con la sonrisa hipocrita.**

**George: **Es hora de publicidad.

**Fred: **En un momento continuamos

**Fred y George:** EN CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH!! 

**                                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~COMERCIALES *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lord Ryddle, rey de Arkland, manda a raptar a una princesa hija de muggles…

_"Te ordeno que traigas ante mi a la menor de las princesas de Swandren."_

_  "Se llama Dhaly Lienna... igual que su madre, Lord Ryddle"_

A la cual cría como su hija y planea usar para sus fines perversos…

_  "...Coméntele el Plan Anaconda a Lady Lily"_

_  "No se moleste en rescatarla. Ya no la necesitamos"_

Quien gracias a su orgullo, enemista con gente del dominio de Dawkender.

_  "Los Evans y los Black son de las estirpes de sangre mas limpia"_

_  "Dawkender es mucho mas débil"_

¿Que pasara cuando a Arkland se le presenten complicaciones tales como la guerra?

_  "¡TODOS CONTRA ARKLAND!"_

_  "Su padre esta preparando a sus soldados, milady"_

Y a la misma Lady Lily se le presenten problemas uno tras otro, sin tener ella la culpa

_  "... ¡Deliras! Eso es que estas loca por el"_

_  "Me pagaron por cometer un rapto. Resulto ser una noble de Arkland"_

¿Será que la necesidad venza a su orgullo y la haga cambiar?

_  "Sabes como podrías llegar a ser si quisieras, ¿no?"_

_  "¡¡¡ESTOY SOLA!!! ¡¡¡SIEMPRE LO HE ESTADO!!!"_

¿Quién habrá dicho estas delatadoras palabras?:

_  "De hecho, si hay un traidor… Ese soy yo!"_

_  "Nunca quise tener nada que ver con Arkland, por todo lo que le debía a Lord Albus"_

**Aparecen varias imágenes intercaladas: Lord Voldemort, Lily con semblante serio, la marca tenebrosa, un espejo, una espada de esgrima con fuego, un caballo alado, Lily riéndose y Arabella Figg con el espejo en mano**

**_"Soy Lady Dhaly Lienna Ryddle... _****_Alias Lady Lily Evans, y mejor conocida como...._**

**...La Princesa de Arkland"**

****

**By Araya Figg, in fanfiction.net**

Apto para todos los gustos y edades, suspenso, chispas de humor, acción, romance (Un poco de L/S y al final queda L/J)… FIC A LA ANTIGUA n.n

PLZ R&R

**                                          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Fred: **Un fic a la Antigua, eh???  Y con accion! A mi me gusta toda esa cosa de los reyes!

**George sigue riendose hipocritamente hacia los expectadores.**

**Fred: **Y con romance, tambien! Eh?? Veamos el comercial de nuevo!

**George le vuelve a pegar con el bate de beisball sin mover la mirada a los expectadores.**

**Fred: **Ouch! De nuevo! Ya te estas pasando, pana!

**George: **Fred..seguimos en aire, sabes? 

**Fred vuelve a ver a los expectadores y rie nerviosamente.**

**George : **Pues sigamos con la pelea!

**************************************

Remus se esta terminando de transformar en lobo, le esta saliendo mas pelo de lo que antes tenia por culpa de la pocion. Tiene las manos en la cabeza y esta gritando de dolor. Snape se comienza a asustar y se va al otro lado del ring.

El publico ve la pelea sorprendido.

La transformación termina, ya no esta Remus Lupin si no un gran lobo feróz de color cafe obscuro. El lobo esta gruñiendo, y esta enseñando los colmillos, y esta moviendo la cola rapidamente.

'Lobito bo-bonito' dijo Snape asustado. Severus agarra un palo de madera que esta tirado en el piso y lo avienta.

'Ve- ve a cacharlo!' dijo Snape nervioso.

El lobo lo miraba ferózmente.

El lobo salta.

**Publico: **Uhhhh!!....................AUCH!!....................OOOHHH...........................EHHH!!!

**Fred y George vuelven a tener la misma cara de dolor que en la pelea pasada.**

**Fred: **ESTO ES BRUTAL!

**George: **Snape no puede hacer nada!

**Publico: **OOOHHH...........................EEEAAAHHHHH!!!!

**El lobo hace algo, y despues comienza a gruñir ferózmente.**

**Todos tienen los ojos pelados. Incluso Fred y George.**

**Fred: **Damas y Caballeros!...

**George: **Remus Lupin se ha comido a Severus Snape!

**El publico comienza a aplaudir y a gritar emocionadamente, se escuchan tambores y fuegos artificales.**

**Dobby se sube en el ring para anunciar al ganador.**

**Al ver a Dobby el lobo corre hacia el, y lo mete a la boca.**

**Dobby comienza a gritar mientras el lobo lo sujeta en su boca, y esta jugando con Dobby. Remus comienza a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y lanza a Dobby hacia las trinubas.**

**Silencio.**

**Silencio.**

**Silencio.**

**George: **Pues supongo que no les gustan los elfos domesticos...

**El lobo mira alrededor y ve al publico.**

**Y comienza a correr hacia ellos.**

**El publico comienza a gritar espantados y comienzan a correr a todos lados, mientras el lobo comienza a perseguirlos.**

**Fred y George estan sentados en la mesa de madera, atras de ellos se ve el ring, y las tribunas donde todos estan corriendo de un lobo enloquecido.**

**Fred: **Pues esta fue nuestra segunda pelea..

**George mira alado de el.**

**George: **Fred......

**Fred  sigue mirando a los lectores con la sonrisa hipocrita.**

**Fred: **Esperamos que les haya gustado!

**George: **Fred....

**Fred: **Ambas peleas fueron muy buenas y brutales, MTV no nos va a poder demandar ya que nuestra abogada a puesto asuntos en sus manos..

**George sigue mirando a lado.**

**De repente George ya no esta.**

**El lobo habia saltado hacia el, y ahora lo estaba mordiendo. George se para y comienza a correr de un lado a otro mientras el lobo lo persigue.**

**Fred no se da cuenta.**

**Fred: **Muchisimas gracias por leer-----

**Pero fue interrumpido por que el enloquecido lobo salto encima de el. George llega, agarra la mesa de madera y lo tira encima del lobo.**

**El lobo la esquiva, quitandose del lugar, y la mesa cae encima de Fred.**

**Fred: **Ouch!!! George! No me ayudes tanto!

**El lobo comienza a gruñir a ambos. Fred y George lo ven espantados y corren del lugar. El lobo comienza a perseguirlos.**

******************************************************

**Lee Jordan esta sentado en una mesa en el lobby del estadio, hablando con un amigo de el llamado Mike.**

**Lee: **Pues si, esta Cho me roba mis lineas y esta teniendo mas excito que yo, me pregunto por que..

**Mike:** Pues ella tiene mas busto que tu, chamo!

**Lee:** Pero no es justo! Me gustaria que algun tipo de animal feróz se la comiera o algo.

**Atras de ellos, aparece el lobo lupin corriendo, en la boca esta sujetando a Cho.**

**Cho: **AYUDENME!!!! AYUDENME!!! ME VA A COMER!!!!

**El lobo con Cho sale del lobby. Lee y Mike se quedan viendo por donde salio.**

**Silencio.**

**Silencio.**

**Silencio.**

**Mike ve hacia arriba y estira los brazos.**

**Mike: **y YO quiero un millon de dolares!

******************************************************

**Aparece el mismo escenario obscuro que al principio.**

**Fred se esta arrastrando en el piso moribundo.**

**Fred: **Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!

**George tambien entra en escena arrastandose.**

**George: **No se lo pierdan!

**El lobo sujetando a Cho pasa corriendo por la escena.**

**CHO: **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**********************************************************************************************

N/A:  Vaya que este episodio me quedo largo!

Por favor dejen reviews! En verdad lo apreciaria, y vayan a leer mi otro fic. Wingledom: Nunca invoques.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Adios!

_Review!!_


End file.
